


Peace Through Passion

by ladyazura



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doggy Style, F/M, Hand Jobs, Jedi Ben Solo, Padawan Rey, Post-Coital Cuddling, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyazura/pseuds/ladyazura
Summary: The Jedi Code frowns on attachments but that doesn't stop Luke's padawans, Ben and Rey, from embracing their bond.And each other.





	Peace Through Passion

She waits until nightfall, when the rest of the temple and its occupants are sound asleep, before slipping out of bed.

 

On Jakku, survival had been the utmost importance, and Rey had grown adept at sneaking around long before Master Skywalker discovered her. Light footfalls and a steady heartbeat are practically second nature to her, allowing her to slip from the room undetected by her fellow padawans. Still, even though this isn’t the first time she’s done this, she scales the walls and keeps to the shadows until finally, she’s outside.

 

After checking to see the coast is clear, Rey makes a break for it, bounding across the field toward the stone hut furthest away from the temple. Ben likes his solitude, and whether it’s because he’s the oldest padawan at the temple or because he’s Master Skywalker’s nephew, he’s been granted his own space. Rey doesn’t mind one bit. It works to their advantage, and makes what they’re doing, however frowned upon, _so_ much easier.

 

She can barely contain her excitement as she reaches her destination and – peering around one last time to make sure no one has followed her – she enters.

 

It’s mostly dark, save for the sliver of moonlight trickling in from the window. She can faintly make out the shape of Ben, curled up on his sleeping mat as if he’s trying to make himself smaller, along with the calligraphy set next to him. The latter doesn’t interest her nearly as much. Lowering herself to her knees, she crawls over to her slumbering bond mate, and molds herself against his back, slipping a leg between his own as she presses her lips to the pale skin that peaks out from the collar of his robes.

 

She feels Ben relax instantly, murmuring something unintelligible, and smiles, continuing to mouth kisses along his neck. As he slowly stirs, his breathing becomes noticeably shallow, and in turn she grows bolder, reaching her hand around to fondle him. She’s delighted to find him half hard already, and when her fingers curl around his length, Ben jerks fully awake with a gasp.

 

“Rey?” His voice is heavy with sleep.

 

“Expecting someone else?” She teases, withdrawing her hand.

 

Still groggy, Ben rolls over onto his back to stare at her, and his dark eyes seem to penetrate her very soul. She can’t look away.

 

“Never. There will never be anyone else.” He tells her firmly, reaching for her hand and allowing his fingers to brush hers.

 

Rey smiles wryly, finally glancing away.

 

It would be easy to believe his sweet words. She doesn’t doubt Ben believes them himself, but after waiting most of her young life for a family that never intended to come back for her… she shakes her head, pushing those memories away.

 

Technically, there shouldn’t be anyone period – for either of them. Attachments are a slippery slope that led to the dark side. At least according to the texts Master Skywalker managed to collect over the years, though such beliefs seemed antiquated and thoroughly unappealing to her, and Rey isn’t even certain Master Skywalker himself necessarily agrees.

 

Shrugging, Rey changes the topic.

 

“How are your nightmares?” She inquires.

 

“Better.” Ben replies, pointedly avoiding her gaze.

 

She makes a face. Well, that won’t do.

 

“Liar.” Swinging a leg over his broad torso, she proceeds to straddle him. As she makes herself comfortable, she inches south, biting back a moan when she feels his clothed erection brush against the apex of her thighs, where she’s been embarrassingly wet since dinner. Ben’s breath hitches, his hands coming to rest on her hips in a weak attempt to still her movements. Leaning down, she rests her forehead against his.  “You should tell Master Skywalker. Maybe he’ll know what to –”

 

Ben promptly silences her by cupping the back of her neck and crushing his lips to hers with such force that she knows they’ll soon be swollen.

 

“I don’t want to talk about Master Skywalker.” He murmurs into her mouth. “Or _think_ about him. Not while we’re…” he trails off and swallows, eyes darting uncertainly as he struggles to find the right term for their relationship.

 

“Together?” She offers.

 

“Are we?” He asks.

 

“I figured. It’s not like I’m doing this with anyone else.”

 

“I should hope not. You’re mine.” She opens her mouth to protest – to remind him that she’s not his property, and doesn’t belong to him – but it dies on her tongue as his plush mouth latches onto the crook of her neck. “The Force brought us together for a reason, Rey.”

 

So engrossed in the sensations his sinful lips provide, Rey loses track of time. It isn’t until she finds herself on her back, with Ben hovering over her, that she snaps out of her reverie, sighing and carding her fingers through his raven hair as he kisses his way down her neck.

 

He pauses only to unfasten the sash holding her tunic together, pushing the offending material aside, before continuing. Cupping one breast, she has to bite back a moan when he brings his mouth to the other, running his warm tongue over her nipple until it’s a stiff peak. He uses his thumb and forefinger to pinch the other lightly – not enough to hurt, but enough to make her back arch off the mat, and elicit sounds she didn’t know she was capable of making – all the while grinding his hips into hers.

 

Rey can feel the whole length of his cock straining against his trousers, rubbing against her throbbing core, and knows she won’t last long like this.

 

“Ben,” she tugs at his hair, forcing him to cease his assault on her sensitive breasts, “Ben… like last time… I want it like last time…”

 

He releases her nipple with a wet ‘pop’ and raises his head, before nodding slowly. “Okay… yeah, let’s…”

 

She sits up and, after making quick work of her trousers and kicking them off, maneuvers onto her hands and knees. Behind her, she can hear the rustling of fabric as Ben does the same, followed by the hiss of relief when he finally frees his aching member, and bites her bottom lip when she feels the head touch her sopping entrance. It isn’t the first time they’ve had sex, but it’s still a fairly new development in their relationship. She understands the mechanics of it, but the sheer intimacy of it, the pleasure she derives from it, is like nothing she’s ever experienced.

 

Her mouth falls open in a silent moan when he breaches her, sliding in at an agonizingly slow pace so she can feel her walls stretching to accommodate him. His cock is huge, like the rest of him, not that she has anything or anyone else to compare him to, but she _knows_.

 

“You okay, sweetheart?”

 

“Mmhmm.” She manages. “You can move.”

 

He does just that, pulling out just enough before driving himself back in. Rey sighs, pushing her hips back to meet his thrusts, and using their bond to urge him to stop holding back. _I’m not made of glass, Ben._ With her encouragement, he picks up the pace, gripping her hips tightly and angling her in such a way that she can feel his cock hitting that sweet spot inside her, making her toes curl and her nails dig into the sleeping mat beneath her. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoes throughout the small hut as they lose themselves in the act, and amidst their shared gasps and grunts, she can feel the coil inside her tightening.

 

“Ben,” she pants, reaching behind her to cup the back of his neck, “Ben, I’m close…”

 

“Yes…” Ben hisses, his thrusts growing more erratic as he too nears his peak. “That’s it, sweetheart… come for me…”

 

Throwing her head back, the coil inside her finally unravels and Rey does just that, crying out Ben’s name as wave after wave of pleasure washes over her. Behind her, Ben lets out an animalistic growl as he chases his own orgasm, his hips snapping against hers frantically before he comes with a shout. In the midst of her euphoric haze, Rey can feel his cock twitching inside her and moans softly, rocking back into him lazily to help prolong his pleasure.

 

After what seems like an eternity, Ben pulls his spent cock out of her and falls back against the mat. Rey follows suit, nestling up to his large frame and resting her head on his shoulder while they bask in the afterglow of their union.

 

Neither notices the silhouette outside retreating back to the temple.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from but I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Edit: I should probably add that that silhouette IS Luke, but no, he wasn't being a creep and spying on them. In my mind, he'd intended to confront Ben like he had in TLJ but when he realized what was happening, nope'd out.
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
